User blog:AwesomeSeaCucumber/Brat Family
A user on here was requesting information on The Brat Family for a future article. I thought it best to create on official blog dedicated on TBF, that way any other curious users can simply refer to this page instead of asking questions. As we all know, those who are uninformed on history are bound to repeat it. We at the YouTube Poop Wiki have always been serious about remembering past problems with our community to ensure no such issue surfaces again. We used to have an entire wiki dedicated to this sort of thing, but we ditched it for reasons I can't really remember. So as a late replacement for that wiki, I give you this blog that describes The Brat Family. 'DISCLAIMER: '''Some of the information on this blog may not be fully accurate, as I will be relying on my own memory. Contact the author of this blog for any questions regarding unnecessary details. Now let us begin! Summary Despite the way we speak of them, The Brat Family is/was ''not a group. Many of us had no contact with each other and attacked the wiki at very different times. The Brat Family is more of a category for serious vandals across YTP Wiki's history. There are a few requirements that determine if one is a Brat Family member, or just a common troll. What Did We Do? During TBF's peak, YTP Wiki was in a dark era of chaos with no admins around to maintain order. This is likely the one of the reasons TBF targeted this wiki in the first place. The Brat Family did various things from member to member, but with one clear purpose; to cause trouble and make other users angry. Most of their actions were creating pointless pages, vandalizing existing pages, and spamming categories, to name a few. These would be very harmless today, but in a time when the wiki had no way of being controlled, these were rather serious offenses. Of course, the users with constructive intentions took action the wrong way; by expressing their discontent by fighting back. This not only encouraged the vandalous trolls, but also'' invited'' many new ones to brew their own trouble. Craphole, Inc. AKA The Dictatorship One misconception I've noticed before is the confusion between The Brat Family and the short lived Craphole, Inc. (which was nicknamed as Neo Brat Family.) The members were myself, QueenZeppelin, ColonelFail, The Masked Pope, and some others I don't remember the names of. Craphole was an actual organization with a clear intention and was made up of mostly different people. Craphole was out the end YTP Wiki's state of anarchy by establishing a system of strict rules. While the intentions were the opposite of that of TBF's, the same effect resulted; disgruntled users leaving the wiki. Ironically, despite establishing order on YTP Wiki, Craphole itself had little structure, resulting in their regime disappearing once most of it's members left. It was held together for a while by ColonelFail and The Masked Pope, but even they eventually fell off the grid. Fortunately, the wiki was still in a manageable state for a while, allowing the current system we have now to rise. It can be said the Craphole was a necessary evil rather then a force of destruction like TBF. Category:Blog posts Category:The Brat Family